REENCUENTRO
by Nyra Potter
Summary: Después de derrotar a Voldemort, Harry sólo quiere dormir, pero un encuentro hará que hasta el sueño se le olvide.


**DICLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, nada es mío, sólo las historias que salen de mi cabecita.

hoOla! Esta es una pequeña viñeta de Harry y Ginny. Es la primera vez que escribo una, espero que les guste.

* * *

_**REENCUENTRO**_

Harry Potter había vencido a Voldemort, por fin y dormir tranquilo, y eso era precisamente lo único que quería hacer. Se escabulló del Gran Comedor y subió a la sala común de Gryffindor. Entró por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y lo primero que vio fue un gran agujero en el lugar donde debía estar la chimenea. En ese momento no le importó, sólo quería subir al dormitorio y dormir por un largo tiempo.

Al intentar subir las escaleras chocó con algo, o más bien, con alguien. El golpe provocó que sus anteojos resbalaran y cayeran, y no pudo saber con quien había tropezado. Se quiso agachar a buscar sus anteojos, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Toma- le dijo la persona frente a él.

Esa voz. Su voz, La voz de la persona a quien más había extrañado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos. La voz de quien más amaba en el mundo, y ella estaba justo ahí, con él.

-Ginny- dijo Harry.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el intenso silencio que reinaba en la torre, ni tampoco ninguno rompió el contacto visual que comenzó cuando Harry se puso de nuevo sus anteojos.

-Hola Harry- Ginny fue la primera en hablar. Él pudo notar que su voz estaba un poco quebrada. Supuso que era por todo lo que había acontecido hacía sólo un par de horas.

-Ginny- repitió Harry, -perdóname.

-¿Qué?- ella no esperaba eso, -¿por qué?

-Por todo. Por dejarte, por hacerte sufrir, por Fred, por Remus, por Tonks, por…-

-¡Harry!- gritó Ginny

Se acercó a él y tomó su cara.

-¡Escúchame bien, Harry Potter! Jamás quiero volverte a oír que dices que todo lo malo que ocurrió es tu culpa. Ninguna muerte, ningún herido, nada es tu culpa. Todo lo contrario. Destruiste al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Por fin, después de muchos años, vamos a poder salir a las calles sin temor, podremos vivir en paz.

Para ese instante, Harry ya no pudo contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir y que llevaba mucho tiempo reteniendo. Ginny simplemente lo abrazó. Fue un abrazo que los dos anhelaban y necesitaban.

Después de algunos minutos se separaron. Ginny fue quien habló.

-Tienes que descansar. Nos vemos después.

Ginny se dio la vuelta hacia la salida. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando sintió que le tomaban el brazo

-Quédate conmigo-, dijo Harry. –Por favor.

Ginny se descolocó con la petición de Harry, pero después le sonrió, tomó su mano y juntos subieron a los dormitorios de la torre de Gryffindor.

Las camas estaban intactas, como si una batalla no hubiera tenido lugar en Hogwarts. Se acomodaron en la cama que pertenecía a Harry. Ginny se puso delante y él la abrazó por la espalda. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio y Harry fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Sabes? Durante el tiempo que Hermione, Ron y yo estuvimos buscando los horrocruxes me gustaba ver el punto con tu nombre en el mapa del merodeador y en el bosque, antes de que Voldemort me matara, tú fuiste la única que ocupaba mis pensamientos. Realmente te extrañé mucho y me gustaría que volviéramos a estar juntos. ¿Tú quieres Ginny, quieres regresar conmigo?

El corazón de Ginny comenzó a latir muy rápido. No esperaba que Harry le dijera eso, pero ya sabía que respuesta darle.

-Harry, tú sabes que yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti. Al principio me enamoré del héroe de las historias que escuchaba. Pero hoy puedo decir que yo no te quiero por ser Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió", te quiero por ser Harry Potter, el chico valiente, con sentimientos, terco y sobreprotector.

Mientras hablaba, Ginny se había volteado hasta quedar de frente a Harry, y él no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se le había formado.

-Y si eso no te basta como respuesta, si Harry, si quiero volver contigo.

Lentamente acortaron la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos hasta que juntaron sus labios en un tierno pero desesperado beso que poco a poco se fue volviendo más profundo.

El oxígeno se estaba agotando y tuvieron que separarse pero se quedaron abrazados. Y así los dos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo y Harry pudo dormir tranquilo después de mucho tiempo.

* * *

Bueno, así es como yo me imagino el encuentro de Harry y Ginny después de la derrota de Voldemort, espero que dejen sus opiniones acerca de ella, me pueden ayudar a mejorar en futuros fics. Hasta la próxima!


End file.
